Cravings of an Unworthy Desire
by Overwatch Trooper 12
Summary: Redmond "Citizen 325B" lives a life that is surrounded and ruled by a frisky feminist society. After relocating to a new home, Redmond discovers a book hidden in a nearby shed. Naming it "A pile of pasted folds with writing and a velvet string", he reads into it to learn more. Little does he know how much this event will impact the way he lives. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Memories of the Past

**WARNING: This story may contain inappropriate content for some readers. Viewers discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>INTRODUCTION<strong>

* * *

><p>Imagine a world where the wrong are rulers over the right. The thought that society, even the entire world, can change from the way it once was to something other than itself. The dangers of society today are already deadly enough, but what if the world we know now was flipped, then thrown against a wall and then molded into something completely different?<p>

Imagine a world where the axis is the ruler and the ally is the slave...

Imagine a world where the deeds that are frowned down upon became the deeds that you want to do...

Imagine a world where the things labeled "Dirty" becomes the things labeled "Clean"...

Imagine a world where the people that are considered "Unpure" become the new "Pure"...

These sort of questions and thoughts continue. Things have changed in the psyches of the multitude, especially the free ones. This is not a tale about straightforward blaming or plain labeling, this is a tale about listening and observing. This is a tale about a young one who finds truth in a society full of exploit and eroticism. This is a story about Citizen 325B and his journey of understanding, learning and observing. Further on, this will take him to a level of acknowledgment that will scare the dirty into a corner, but will soon cause them to fight back using a weapon of fierceness and uncertainty. For now, the one Protagonist is locked in a conflict that can only be broken with the locating of a forbidden and forgotten piece of truth, that will change the mindset and the hearts of not only himself, but with many others as well.

* * *

><p><strong>CRAVINGS OF AN UNWORTHY <strong>**DESIRE**

**OVERWATCH TROOPER 12**

**RATED: FICTION M**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - MEMORIES OF THE PAST<strong>

* * *

><p>I never really knew much about the society that I was living in until I turned ten. Before that, the world around me seemed huge and seemed to stretch onward forever, past the city blocks, past the apartments and past all the tall man made structures in the sprawling metropolis. Of course, if they were even "Man" made that is. I was young at the time and I really didn't catch on to what was really happening in my life, nor did I catch on to how society was ran or how it operated. All that I could remember was being around other boys that were of my age, playing a simple game with each other or having a conversation about things that don't really matter now. Those seemed like the best of times, when I was ignorant and unaware of this society or even this world that we all live in. I wished I could go back.<p>

Now, I'm seventeen years old, and I am now fully aware of the sort of world that I exist in. To be quite honest, I have never really left the block around where I currently live. It seems like staying in that general location is all that I know. I have been further than that, once, but I have long since went back. I still can remember memories about how that day went.

I was curiously strolling by myself and minding my own, when I took a good hard long look at my surroundings. The skyscrapers and towers that made up more than three quarters of the city's overall structures were always lit with bright neon colored lights. Signs and different colored images flash across screens on the faces of the buildings with displays of woman outlines that can be seen on every digital billboard for miles. The streets were always wet with water and residue, causing the blacken asphalt to become a mess of black and brown rubble. There were always a few vehicles on the road that were driven by females. There were also bicycles that were rode on by females and motorbikes that were rode on by females.

It quickly became clear to me that the gender in front of my eyes that day were all females, ranging from the ages of fifteen to fifty. Somebody once told me that females were a kind and loving creature that tended to everyone's needs. Dressed in beautiful dresses and flowing robes; they were lovely and served everybody with a smile and a friendly greeting. That was the complete opposite of what I have experienced that day, though. These woman and girls around me were not clothed in beautiful dresses or robes; instead, they wore extremely tight clothing that reveals all the curves and assets on their bodies, with the most pleasing sight. They also wore clothes that were unusually short and were usually showing pieces of their private undergarments, something that is actually really common to see in a time period such as this. Their faces were covered with an unusually large amount of makeup, lipstick and eyeliner, which turned their faces into that of china dolls or circus performers; though some actually wore very little while others wore a lot. The hair styles of these women were also shaped into the oddest of forms, ranging from simple black straight strands or even short blond hair to purple, green and orange strands curled into a bun with a few traces of it drooping down the sides of their faces.

I didn't really mind it, since it was a common thing, except I always felt a deep sensation feeling inside me. It felt like something protruding out of me that resulted in me shaking with intensity and letting out an occasional sigh. After a moment or so, the sensation disappeared, say for a rough feeling in my lower body that shook me. It always happens to me when I stare directly at them and when they stare directly back at me. The inner excitement within causes me to twitch and I respond to it with another sigh.

Continuing on further into the city, I began to notice an abundant amount of television screens around me, all with images of more women wearing more exposed articles of clothing and advertising products in their hands. The most common one was some kind of digital displaying device of a female silhouette dancing slowly around what seemed to be like a pole of some sort. Other digitals show images of women bending forward in front of something and ones of them touching another silhouette carelessly. From my knowledge, it seemed like a normal thing since most of society actually displays that sort of thing to everyone. Any and all products that were purchasable must be bought using something called a Digi-Denarius, a small electronic chip that everyone had inside of them. This was also a thing that males don't possess.

Politics were similar; they were decided over a powerful council of females who told everyone what to do and how to live their lives. This specialized group was underneath the leader of the world, a sexualized and ludicrous woman known only as The Grand High Empress. All the women who were council members wore matching outfits consisting of red shirts, purple ties, black skirts and long sexual leg socks. They also wore the same matching hair style and makeup of blush and red lipstick. They always made choices regarding their own gender and barely any decisions for the males.

I, myself, was not free, nor was any of my friends. The male human race was under complete control of their counterparts and had no choice but to follow their orders or be imprisoned. I have always heard of wild stories about the place that they are sent to called The Panopticism Palace, a devious containment center where these imprisoned males were locked away in. Such tortures there were considered some of the most violent in human history, at least from my knowledge. It scared me so when I heard about these experiments that I fled from the room I was in to escape the sounds of the dreaded facility.

We are all placed in where we work at a young age by The Grand High Empress herself. From what I remember at that time, all the boys were separated into different rows and were inspected physical from head to toe before going up in front of the Empresses throne. We couldn't see the Empress because she didn't allow males to see her with their own eyes, so we were all blindfolded before we went into her chamber. After our pathway for the future was revealed to us, we were escorted out of the room and into a transport.

No education was given to us, nor was any true knowledge of the world outside of our current metropolis. It seemed like the female race was doing an excellent job of keeping us locked away from everything else. Crime seemed to be the master of the city streets and it appeared to be on the rise. The Law Enforcement and Military Forces of the future were advanced at executing orders and agenda of The Grand High Empress without any problems. With super technology on their side and personal scouting android's with them, these forces of law were unstoppable to any and all opposing factions that stood in their way.

While on my way back home after that day of wondering freely around the city, I decided to take the underground bullet metro back to my place. I will soon learn that going that way was a huge mistake, though I was unaware of this at the time. A Police Officer was standing guard at the door of the box car as it was taking off from the station. She was wearing a blue metal and white helmet with a yellow decal on the front of it. She was wearing a loose blue short cut jacket with a gold badge shining on it. Over her waist, she wore a tight pair of black leather shorts, with a pair of handcuffs and a handgun dangling from around her belt. Her feet were covered by two tall black high heeled boots that made her appear taller than what she really was.

I tried to avoid all possible eye contact with her, but after a minute or so, I couldn't resist to stare at her attractive body, her round curves and her fine assets. Noticing my presence and sensing my eyes, she slowly bent over near the doors and leaned her backside outward in my direction, purposely swaying her hips back and forth. Once she realized my level of arousment, the officer walked her way over to my side of the box car and stood in front of me. Looking upward, I saw the woman's face staring down at me with a cigarette at the edge of her mouth. She was smiling at me, which caused me to smile in return.

"You alone, young man?" she asked in a strange tone of voice.

"Yes, I am." I replied back.

She placed a leg up right next to me and showed it to me. The officer then leaned forward towards me.

"You know that boys like you aren't allowed outside alone."

Taking the cigarette out of her mouth and removing her helmet off her shortened black hair, she asked softly, "Do you mind the smell of smoke?"

I shook my head in disagreement not knowing if it was better or not to say yes or no. I'll soon regret this decision later on.

"Good." She snickered and grabbed hold of my face and began kissing my lips.

In the process of this, she began to unzip both her jacket and the top of my jumpsuit and revealed a black bra under her short blue jacket, in which she proceeded to rub herself against my chest. I simply felt defenseless as she took full control of my body. I couldn't describe the rest from just straight up memory, but I did remember the train not stopping at anymore stops all the way home, as if it was determined to keep me and the officer alone with each other for as long as possible. By the time we arrived, I felt like a mess, but my hunger was satisfied. I couldn't believe what just happened to me.

"I'll will be waiting for you tomorrow." She said as she watched me stumble from the box car.

That was how my day outside my home sector ended. With the feminists in control of everything and with the word "Sexual" enhanced to become a word that everyone in the world is required to know by heart, I felt like my future was somewhat bleak and dull. I lay in my bed that night and looked up at the ceiling thinking to myself, "Is this what my whole future will consist of?"

Years had passed and I still remember that day. It's a new day, however, and it's time for me to go to work at the nearby factory, the occupation I received for a lifetime by The Grand High Empress in the flesh. On the way out of my room, I came to plaque on my door that was labeled, "Citizen 325B – Redmond". I rubbed it with my hand and covered my palm with the collected dust.

"Another day, another twelve hours of no pay." I sighed and gently closed the door behind me. Little did I know of the events that would soon follow this departure.


	2. Chapter 2 - Relocation

**WARNING: This story contains inappropriate content for some readers. Viewers discretion is advised.**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 2 - RELOCATION<strong>

* * *

><p>As I started for the elevator at the end of the corridor, I thought deeply to myself about the current situation that has sparked up recently in our city. There has been talk about a new group of criminals that have formed up a gang recently and have begun to steal portions of the city streets for themselves. Though reports from the law say that the gang would be dismembered by the end of the month, they say that anything could happen and that all males should stay in their assigned living sectors.<p>

Reaching the double silver metal doors at the end of the long corridor, I pressed the button a couple of times to call for the elevator. While pacing back and forth for the elevators arrival, I took notice of the length of the corridor and it's design features.

The walls were dull and lifeless with the white paint already beginning to chip off the face of the wall itself. The floor was made of grey concrete that was dotted with numerous dirty red foot rugs and the doors in the hall were white with the paint beginning to peel off of its surface. Every five doors or so, a small round security camera hung over us on the ceiling, circulating back and forth, surveying our every move.

By now, the dinging of the elevators arrival caught my attention. I stepped into the boxed in chamber and watched as the silver doors slammed shut in front of me. I stood quietly and waited for myself to descend to the bottom floor. Looking around in the elevator, I saw a small screen playing a video of a woman staring at me and rubbing herself in slow motion. That exact feeling of adrenaline began to pump through my veins again, but I ignored this distraction and waited for my descent to end.

Upon exiting the capsule, I came face to face with a woman escorting two other boys my age into the elevator behind me. From the way their hands were confined in chains behind their backs and from the way the woman was escorting them, I'd figured that she was helping herself to some "Lover Boys".

I always wondered what it would be like to work forever as a "Lover Boy", messing around and being playful with the opposite gender for the rest of my days. I pondered whether or not these boys are enjoying themselves or not?

"No, no. Who am I kidding?" I grumbled to myself, "These poor fellows are probably doped up on Med-X anyways. They are only doing this on purpose just to do their job and get their pay."

Interestingly enough, these "Lover Boys" get payed for the job they do, unlike the rest of us. From what I have heard, these kinds of jobs involve prostitution. Speaking of which, that's all we are given for reading: Holotapes for dirty stories, websites for naughty activities and digital images for aroused brainwashing. The others around me seemed not to mind, almost as if they liked what they saw.

Exiting the building, I walked out into the streets, only to find more female activity wherever I go. At times, just the thought of this makes my brain ache. On the way to the factory alone, I noticed two older police women letting a minor of fifteen feel them out, two teens making out in the open, a group of boys watching an older girl dance around a pole on a television screen and even two people removing each others pants in a nearby alleyway, all while licking each others' face.

My walk ended when I arrived at the entrance of my home sectors factory. The four giants smoke stacks smeared the sky above my head with patches of rotten grey clouds of sulfur and fumes, the gigantic glass windows around me were coated with black dust from collected residue and the twin double doors that led into the enormous foundation were faded and colorless.

Where I worked was in the Construction of Miniature Contraptions Department. Our duty here was to simply put pieces of large machinery together and feed them down the conveyor belt for the next guy to put his pieces on. At the end of the line was the complete part of machinery that would be welded on to another metal part to create a chassis of some sort. When I first began working at this place, I heard the captain of the building team tell us that the combined skills of our labor would create a police vehicle that would be used to help enforce law upon criminals.

It sound wonderful at the time but once you get to work on it, time will eventually eat away at your strength and patience. I took my place in the musty packed in environment and continued my assignment that I was worked on the day before. Staring down at my hands, my eyes skimmed the dirty black flesh that made up my palms. Sighing and placing them down on the work bench below me, I continued my work.

It must have been an hour or so before one of my friends came over to me. His name was Miles or Citizen 824G to be more specific. He was a year older than me and he worked in the Anonymous Dismemberment Department of the foundry. I guess you could say that he was like an older brother to me, he always watched over me when problems sparked up and always gave me advice when wondering around our Home Sector. Miles greeted me with a slap on the back, something that really worked me up but I have always let it slide by.

"Hello, my friend." he answered, "Good to see that your here today."

I swerved around on my stool to face him, "What are you talking about? Did you not see here yesterday?"

His facial expression changed when he heard this, "Apologies then. I suppose that you were away when I came to chat with you."

"No hard feelings, my friend." I returned with a smile, "We both know that we wouldn't ditch out on one another like that."

"Right. So, how is the project?" Miles asked me as he looked over my shoulder at the large piece of scrap on the table.

"The same piece of junk that I was working on yesterday and the day before that."

"Aww, don't get ahead of yourself. You'll finish it eventually."

His response made me roll my eyes, "Yeah right. When is eventually?"

I knew that he sensed trouble in me. As what any older brother or friend would do, he wanted to hear my thoughts. Miles pointed to the stool to the left of my own.

"Seat taken?" he asked.

"Nah. The guy who sits there has been gone for weeks. I assume that he was relocated."

Seating himself on the stool of the worker next to me, Miles placed his hands on the table and fiddled with a bolt and screw that he snatched off the conveyor belt a second earlier.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Our city!" I blurted out.

Miles quickly shushed me, fearing that a guard would hear us. Afterwards, we continued our conversation.

"Everything about it is starting to get to me."

"Like what exactly?"

I peered over my shoulder at the female worker guard as she patrolled around the others, wearing her erotic styled guard uniform.

"Them." I said, "Its like they are actually having an impact on me now or something. I get excited every time I see one."

"Don't we all?" said Miles, "I thought we went over this before?"

"We did, but for some reason I feel like its affecting me more than ever."

Miles sighed as I stared back at him, "Your getting older, Red. You must realize that this is part of human nature to act this way. We are guys and guys that are our age are fascinated over this kind of stuff."

"It's more than that, though. I feel like I want to...feel all over them, but I also don't want to go anywhere near them."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Red. I wish that there was something I can do to help you out."

"Don't ponder on it too much. I'll think of something."

I am glad that I had a friend like Miles, who would help me in my most troubled moments. I wonder what I would do without him? The rest of the day went smooth, until the evening shift. While we were all working, there was a loud blaring noise that sounded across the factory, followed by a voice over the intercom.

"Attention, all workers of the Home Sector 21 Foundry! Please report immediately to the front courtyard."

"I wonder what they want to do with everyone?" Miles thought to himself.

"Nothing good from the sound of it." I replied nervously.

Soon after we heard the announcement, all of the worker boys were herded out into the main courtyard. Once we were all gather into the open space, we were instructed to form a line that ran horizontal across the courtyard. From where I stood in the line, all I could see down both directions was a single file line of red maintenance jumpsuits and expressionless faces. In front of us was another line, this time made up of guards and security members of the factory. A tall woman wearing a one piece skin tight suit walked forward with a megaphone in her hands, in which she used to announce to all of us minority gentlemen.

"Listen up, all of you!" she boomed into the megaphone, "The reason why I called you all here was to explain to you the new protocol that was installed last night at 2100 hours. It is my duty to inform you that we have successful installed a new order into the system. That specific order is to provide an individual to a new home with a lovely lady like myself."

We all stared at each other with confusion, while others shook there heads with agreement. In my mind, I don't know rather or not if these guys like what they hear or they are only acting this way to look good in front of the others? When our attention was brought back to the announcer, she began to speak once more.

"Our guest will be let into the courtyard shortly and will begin to observe all of you. I expect you to all be on your best behavior the entire time and let her be the only one to do the deciding."

I quietly looked up at Miles who was standing next to me.

"Who do you think the woman will be?"

"Beats me. I hope that she is a kind woman and as long as she doesn't rub her hands all over me like some of the other women do in our home sector."

There was a long creaking sound from the gate at the end of the compound, which caused all of the guys to turn their attention to the source of the noise. Coming through the gate came two guards in front of a woman wearing leather on her torso and thighs and black fishnet leggings over her sleek legs. Her face was covered with mascara and eye shadow and she wore blood red lipstick. Her short red dyed hair fell to her shoulders on both sides of her face.

Gosh, she was a beauty. Believe it or not, this caused all of the guys and myself to get excited. Besides the fact that it meant possible freedom from these hellish foundry conditions that we worked in, it could also mean that we could really feel what it was like to have a personal life with an older female such as this one. The leader of the factory gave the woman next to her the megaphone.

"Hello boys. My name is Cherry and I'm here to bring one of you home with me to be my humble servant."

First impressions are hard to erase. Her thick French accent was extremely seductive and the way she paced back and forth seemed to hypothesis every guy there. As always though, I stood there quietly and waited to see what would happen next. As instructed, we were told to remain silent for the entirety of the observation and speak only when spoken to. About a few minutes into the observation and there was already an interruption among the line.

Apparently, two other workers that were standing in the line didn't know how to keep their mouths shut. Not only did the nearby guard scold them, but Cherry also had a few choice words for them. Bending over to see further down the column, I saw Cherry ask for a chair to be brought out. Once her wish was granted, she told one of the boys to sit down on it. Once one of them sat down, Cherry sat on their lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"You know, I have heard of boys like you who show off in front of everyone just to have your way. I dissaprove of boys like your kind."

With one hand, she clasped the boys hair and with the other she painful grabbed his genitles. All of us laughed at the sight of this poor guy getting punished and everyone thought that she was going to give him a good time.

"Gee, now I really don't want her to choose me." I muttered to myself.

When the dispute ended, she continued down the line in my direction. One thing I was sure of was that all of us guys were silent for the rest of the time. When she skipped Miles, my heart stopped rapidly beating. Closer and closer the woman came to me, inspecting each boy she passed. Finally, what seemed like an hour that was only five minutes, she reached my area.

Cherry looked carefully at me from afar, then ordered for a chair to be brought over to me. I thought to myself what did I do wrong!? After sitting down, she proceeded to sit on my lap just like the other boy. Surprisingly enough, instead of painfully grabbing my hair, she stroked it gently. Keeping full eye contact with me the entire time, she gently smiled. When she was finshed inspecting me, she turned to a nearby guard.

"Yes, I would like this one."

I couldn't believe my own ears. Out of all three hundred workers here at this factory, I was choosen to relocate. That means that my life is about to completely change forever. Though that meant that I didn't have to get up and go to work in a filthy home sector foundry anymore, I will have to get used to living in a new enviroment.

"Citizen 325B, please return to your assigned dorm and pack your belongings." said the Factory Leader.

"Yes, Ma 'am."

"Be quick about it too. Return back here when you are finished."

Silently, I watched back to the factory gates, feeling the pressure of everybody staring at me as I walked out of the compound. After returning to my dorm, I began to pack up all of my personal belongings, which literally consisted only a toothbrush, a small black comb and a small pocket watch that I had kept in my drawer for years. Returning back to the foundry, I saw Cherry, my newfound owner, signing a few documents on an electric writing pad.

"Citizen 325B, please sign here." ordered one of the other women sitting at the table.

As I was signing my name on the electric writing pad, I heard Cherry ask me a question, "What is your name?"

"Redmond." I nervously replied, "My name is Redmond."

"Nice to hear. I've got a feeling that you are going to be a wonderful servant."

When the administration work was finished, Cherry asked me if I wanted to say goodbye to any friends that I had. Shocked by the question, I told her that I would like to say farewell to my friends. Letting me free for five minutes, I ran over to Miles.

"Well, it looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while, eh Red." Miles sadly chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Be strong, my friend. I think that you will do just dandy with your new owner."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you whenever I can."

"Goodbye, Red. Good luck to you and your new life."

It hurt me to say farewell to my only friend, for I might not know if I will see another person like him again. The ride was quiet, Cherry didn't speak to me nor did I speak to her. I don't exactly how long I was asleep because the next time I had opened my eyes, I was in front of a large estate. In awe at the sight, I stepped out of the vehicle and out onto the driveway. The home was humongous and beautiful, with trees and bushes surrounding the outline of the entire estate. From a distance, I noticed Cherry beckoning me to follow her. Not thinking otherwise, I followed her into the mansion.

The first thing that hit me when I entered was the large amount of paintings on the wall of erotic fantasies in the front hall. It made me feel uncomfortable to enter a new home that had this sort of content, but that is something that is common these days. Continuing through the house, I saw many luxurious rooms, each with its own design and color. On the second floor was a long hallway that traced down to a pair of crimson double doors with a word label going across it in a language that I didn't understand. Just as I was about to open the double doors, I heard a shout from the end of the hall.

"Redmond! Your not allowed to go in there!" shouted Cherry.

Fearing punishment, I slowly walked away from the door with my hands in the air. Once I reached the end of the hallway again, Cherry showed me to my newfound room. Upon opening the door, I was shown a clean room with lush curtains and fine wallpaper, with a neat bed near the wall and a few drawers and wardrobes for clothes and other bare necessities.

"Incredible. This is all for myself?" I asked in amazement.

"It is. I'm quite sure that you will be comfortable here." Cherry replied.

When I was left alone, I looked out of my new bedroom window at the city on the horizon. Its hard to describe my feelings at the moment, except how privileged I was to live in a place like this. The city during the evening was beautiful, as the sun was beginning to set in front of the flaming orange canvas that sat behind it. Some of the skyscrapers were lit up with a lining of stunning blue lights that covered the whole face of the building. My observation of the metropolis was interrupted by Cherry who entered my room.

"Redmond, dear. I am going to a party in the city tonight and I might be out late. Can I trust you to be the man of the house until I come back?"

This question surprised me even more. Not only am I purchased by a wealthy and somewhat generous woman, but I was also given some freedom to make my own decisions.

"Sure." I happily answered, "That would be nice."

"Good. I need to stay away from the red doors and try your best not to brake anything delicate around the house."

"Yes, Cherry. I can manage that."

"You are an obedient young man, Redmond. We might get along just fine you and me."

With that, my new master left the house in my possession for the evening. After she had left, I explored the giant mansion some more, hoping to find more interesting things. I was boggled by the fact that there were so many rooms and places in the house for other people to be in, but there wasn't another soul in sight. In the main living room was three large and tall shelves that were stocked up with holotapes and digital videos for the television screen. The only problem was that it was all recordings of herself in front of cameras and posing sexually for the eye. It hit me right there and then what Cherry was.

She was not a business owner like I that she was, but actually a pornography model!

A sickening feeling came to me when I saw a large display of exposing images flash at me from the long television screen. I shut off the screen and sat quietly for a moment, thinking about everything that led up to this very moment. The images of women from the video bounced up and down in my mind almost as if this was like an addiction of some sort. I couldn't take it anymore, so I fled the room and returned to my own. Before lying down on top of the covers and closing my eyes, I saw a small digital clock near my bed flash **8:00 P.M.** in front of my face.

When I came to again, I saw the time on the clock read **10:15 P.M. **back at me. I slowly opened my door, only to see Cherry walk up the stairs. From the look in her eyes and the way she stood on the top step, I could tell that she was intoxicated. Drunkenness was no surprise to me, for I had seen countless females and boys back at my old home sector get drunk before and wreck havoc upon the community. I feared about what Cherry might do to me if I made the wrong move.

"Redmond, dear." she greeted me, "In a few, can you please meet me in my room?"

"Of course." I said with an uneasy grin.

I sat at my bedside again and stared at the clock again, which now flashed **10:18 P.M. **at me. I waited until ten thirty when I heard her calling for me from the hallway. I cautiously exited my room and walked across the hall to an open door that led into a dark chamber, while looking down at a trail of clothes that led into the room itself. Inside, I was treated to a dark bedroom glowing with dimmed lights and smelling of strong perfume. Right in front of my eyes, lying onto of the sheets of a large king sized bed, was my bare skinned owner.

Confused and stunned by the sight of a naked woman, I stuttered when she asked me to come closer to her. Inching my way over, I noticed a bottle of rich red wine near the bedside and two glasses near the edge of the bed stand. Still wearing my bright red factory jumpsuit, I was told to remove all my clothes. Without hesitation, I followed my owners orders and got on the bed in front of her.

"Now." she said with a seductive voice, "Lay down with me."

Frozen by peer pressure, I sat there looking at her bare breasts with my eyes. I felt the women's cold hands reach around my back and pulled me down on top of her. Closing my eyes, I felt her rub herself all over me, hoping that she will get bored and let me loose again. She touched my lower body and began to thumb around with my private parts, causing me to breath hard.

"What was that?" she asked, "You can't tell me that your tired already."

With my privates in her hand, she slid it gently inside of her. My eyes bolted open as I felt a pleasurable sensation fill my body. Getting overexcited, I flung myself down on her and started kissing her uncontrollably. Movement filled my joints as I started to move back and forth rapidly, not minding anything else. After all these years of being exposed by this kind of stuff, I was finally doing these things for real. Little by little, I felt her legs cross over my lower back as I went in deeper. From within me, I felt something coming to a peak.

"Something is coming up." I stuttered, "What is this?"

"Don't fight it." she whispered softly, "Let it out."

I let out a gasp of air and visioned an anonymous hand shaking a bottle of sweet cream up and down. With a flick, the canister labeled, "Vivificantem vitam et mortem" sprayed out globs of red cream onto a dark crimson cake. It rotated back and forth, covering the round flat top of the cake with a stream of solid sweetness. It piled up and began to form a stacking layer of cream. I then shouted and watched as the canister holding hand moved away. Turning my vision to the right, I heard a woman squeal with pleasure, followed by a carton of brown milk spilling over the top of the stacked cream, soaking the crimson cake from above.

Then heavy breathing filled my ears and then silence...

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself on top of Cherry in a dark, enclosed and watery space. She rubbed my eyes with water to wake me up. Looking around, I found out that she and I were in a bath tub together in a dark room.

"You fell asleep after our fun, child." she said.

"What are these things?" I asked her while pointing at the mysterious solid red shapes with a flame on the top of it.

"These are candles." she answered back, "Have you never seen a candle before?"

I shook my head in disagreement. She smiled and rested my head on her chest, all while humming a soft tune to me. Till this very day, its still a mystery as to why this night happened. Ever since I had layed with Cherry, I have became interested in the society that I was living in. From a distance, Cherry began to see my curiosity in the collection of holotapes she has of her doing her posing in front of a camera. I even began to touch her more carelessly now and hug her whenever I felt like it. It seemed all too real that this was my new life.

However, one day later that month, I found something that will completely change my mindset forever.


End file.
